Destiel fanfic
by drade666
Summary: Dean captures Cas then shows him a good time


_**Destiel fan fic**_

With a heavy sigh a VERY loaded Castiel entered the hotel room of the Winchester brothers. Ever since Castiel had found out about god's absence from heaven he had been binging every night for weeks now he felt the need to talk to someone and whom better to talk to then his friends the Winchesters. As Castiel walked into the dark hotel room with bad- peeling, flower wallpaper in some tone of green he was hit with the sent of mildew and beer before taking note that Sam was gone but Dean had remained behind. Dean was sprawled out on the bed sleeping in his cloths, snoring loudly; not wishing to wake him Castiel simply sat down on a chair waiting quietly for either Sam to return or Dean to wake up.

About an hour later Dean suddenly began to stir as he slowly opened his eyes he caught glimpse of a figure sitting by the table watching him. Dean bolted straight up eyes wide, heart rate pounding in his ears as he screamed at the figure to identify itself. Finally the sleep faded from his eyes and he could clearly see it was Castiel.

"What the hell CAS!" Dean hissed at Castiel as he rubbed his eyes while now sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I came to talk" Cass said in his usual monotone voice

"Okay…about?" Dean inquired as he rested his forearms on his knees

"About how you manage to stay strong amongst all this tragedy," Castiel said quietly as he looked at Dean intensely with those brilliant blue eyes

"Simple I drink, then I kill something" Dean said sarcastically

"Dean!" Castiel said frustrated that Dean wasn't taking this seriously

"Oh and sometimes I Jerk-off" Dean stated abruptly to Cas who reacted with a look that was halfway between confusion and shock

"Cas?" Dean finally said breaking the silence after what seemed like hours

"What?" Cas replied still confused, because he was a virgin Castiel had no idea what Dean meant by Jerking off he'd never done it before.

"You do know how to jerk-off…right?" Dean asked reading the look on Castiel's face perfectly

"I don't even know what that means," Cas said still confused as he tilted his head in that typical dose not compute fashion of his.

Dean suddenly stood from the bed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he tried to ease out of the situation he had just created. Then Dean realized that this could be the opportunity of a life time he had always been attracted to the angel but with the whole end of the world thing and Cas being a guy also didn't help matters either. Suddenly Dean snapped back to reality his thoughts were jumbled and confused yet what he wanted was clear as day…He wanted CAS!

"Hey if you want I could show you" Dean offered as he turned back toward Cas moving slowly across the room until he was right in front of him

Cas didn't respond only looked at him curiously with a raised brow but it wasn't a no. Dean leaned down until he was face to face with Cas then with one swift move he kissed Cas's lips. At first Cas was surprised but soon he gave in to Deans sweet taste and before long they were lapping at each others tongues, sucking on lips and gently nipping each others throats. Dean was getting a hard on real fast and soon found himself wondering if Cas was also hard but there was only one way to find out.

Dean moved his hand down Castiel's side caressing his ribs gently before finally arriving at the waistband of his pants. Dean gave a slight tug and that's when everything stopped Cas suddenly stopped kissing Dean before pulling swiftly away.

"Cas?" Dean said in slight surprise while Cas simply stood up and moved towards the door.

"I can't do this" was all Cas said before fluttering off leaving Dean frustrated but not ready to give up. A few days later Dean got an idea from a book Sam borrowed from Bobby, he also new Cas would come back.

A week later Cas did indeed return again fairly smashed to the Winchesters new hotel room but this time Dean and Sam had separate rooms just how Dean planned. Cas entered the room that Dean was staying in only to find himself suddenly being pushed against the nearest wall. Dean shoved Cas into the wall just hard enough to get his attention as Dean released his grip Cas tried to remove himself from the wall only to discover that he couldn't.

"Dean…What have you done?" Cas questioned as he tried again and again but it was like something invisible was holding him against the wall.

"I want to finish what we started the other night but I think this might be the only way to DO it" Dean said as he stepped towards Cas again still a little unsure as to why he wanted to do this with Cas anyway but his head just wouldn't stop screaming at him that this WAS what HE wanted.

"What do you mean?" Cas asked in an increasingly irritated tone

"I mean I want to finish showing you what I was talking about and this marking seemed like the only way to do so," Dean stated proudly as he pointed to the wall behind Cas.

Cass recognized what he could see from his position, an ancient symbol used for trapping angels just like a devils trap for demons. He could move slightly but not very much and Cas had no strength either he was helpless and at Dean's mercy.

"Now let's finish what we started" Dean smirked as he approached Cas then landed a kiss right on his lips. Cass resisted the kiss at first but then realized he really liked it as he soon was sticking his tongue in Dean's mouth searching, exploring every inch of it. Soon Dean was working his way down Cas's neck to his collarbone as he gently unbuttoned Cas's shirt and removed his tie. Cas was becoming increasingly uncomfortable as Dean removed his trench coat, then his jacket until finally all that was left was his shirt which Dean had unbuttoned completely now and his pants.

Dean caressed Castiel's body under the shirt…brushing his fingertips over Cas's nipples sending jolts of a new sensation the likes of which he'd never felt before surging through the angel. Dean stopped kissing Cas's neck and moved his mouth over to Castiel's left nipple licking then gently grazing it with his teeth causing a whole new sensation to shoot straight through Cas all the way to his groin. The new sensation caused Cas to struggle against the bind and Dean as he pushed on Dean's chest weakly with his hands to no effect.

"Dean…STOP!" Cas cried out which did indeed cause Dean to stop what he was doing and look up into Cas's beautiful blue eyes.

"Look just trust me okay? I know it's a little weird right now but you will like it and your not going anywhere so you'd might as well sit back and enjoy it" Dean said sternly but his voice was also gentle in a way that allowed Cas to relax a little (although still uncomfortable from the erection in his pants) Cas stopped pushing Dean away then simply gave in to him.

Dean sucked, kissed, licked and caressed Cas's upper torso for a while then decided to try getting below the belt again. Dean tugged gently on the waistband of Cas's pants again but this time Cas although still hesitant didn't stop Dean from removing his belt then unzipping his pants. Sure enough underneath the pants inside Cas's deep green boxers was a hard on same as his. Dean could see that Cas was embarrassed by it so he wasted no time in trying to settle him by kissing his mouth again this time Cas invited Deans tongue to enter his mouth within seconds then Dean placed his hand firmly onto Cas's dick through the boxers. This caused Cas to moan for the first time since they'd started even though it also made him jump a little too.

Cas pressed his back further against the cold plaster wall behind him, throwing his head back in pleasure as he closed his eyes Dean moved his hand slowly up and down cupping Cas's erect dick with in it through the boxers causing him to moan more. Dean nipped playfully at Cas's neck then slid his hand inside Cas's boxers grabbing his cock firmly with his hand then stroked. Cas's eyes shot open in surprise before closing again as he let out a cry this time of pleasure that made him buck his hips.

With the strong response to his hand Dean stopped and pulled his hand from Cas's boxers long enough to remove his shirt, unzip his jeans and pull down Cas's pants and boxers. Cas felt exposed but he almost didn't care the angel was in full ecstasy. Dean took Cas's cock in his hand once more now stroking it firmly he was causing Castiel to go into fits over the sensations until suddenly Dean stopped!

"Dean…What areyou doing?" Cas asked in protest panting heavily

Dean said nothing instead all he did was grab Cas firmly but gently by his shoulders and turned him around to face the wall then he bent him into it slightly. Cas placed both hands on the wall to brace himself then he waited for a few minutes hearing strange sucking sounds then in an instant Dean inserted 2 fingers into Cas. The sensation of Shock and pleasure shot through Cas as Dean pushed his fingers deeper Cas moved his hips slightly forward trying to prevent Dean from going any deeper and causing him more pain. Dean stopped pushing inward in response to this and instead separated his fingers inside Cas this changed the sensation back to incredible pleasure as he moaned. Dean finally pushed deeper after a few minutes of stretching which had apparently helped because now Cas was pushing into his fingers. Soon Dean could fit 3 fingers inside Cas…indicating he was ready as Dean removed his fingers Cas was beside himself with the sensation bucking his hips wildly demanding more.

Dean steadied Cas's hips with his left hand while his right inserted his dick into Cas. Do to Deans diligence Cas was so loose he didn't feel any pain only pleasure as Dean slipped deeper and deeper into him. Dean really wanted to just get going but he didn't want to hurt Cas so he took it slow gently easing into Cas until finally he was fully sheathed.

"Fuck, Cas…you're tight!" Dean managed to say breathlessly over Cas's cries of pleasure

"Dean…please…move" Cas pleaded as he turned his head to look at Dean those blue eyes begging for more.

Dean began to thrust slowly before speeding up. Soon Dean was steadily moving in and out of Cas, stroking his cock at the same time. Dean began to feel close so he sped up his pace becoming more forceful with each thrust.

"Dean… I'm…Close!" Cas could barely get the words out as his breath caught in his throat

With a cry of Castiel's name Dean threw his head back with climax while at the same time Cas dipped his head while also calling Deans name as he came. After finishing Dean pulled out of Cas who still braced himself against the wall with his hands before standing up. Dean put is boxers and pants back on then tossed Cas his as he walked over and erased a line from the symbol binding Cas but just as he did Cas suddenly collapsed. Dean caught him before he fell to the ground but it was clear he wasn't walking anywhere for the moment so Dean lifted Cas into his arms then over to the bed. Dean lay Cas upon the bed then put his boxers and pants back on before placing a blanket over him.

Cas watched intently then he reached up caressed Deans face before bringing him close for a soft kiss then he fell as close to sleep as an angel can.


End file.
